hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinel Prime
Sentinel Prime is a name of several fictional characters in Transformers series. He is an honest mentor of Optimus Prime. In Dark of the Moon film, he became a Decepticon after making a deal with Megatron. General Bio Sentinel Major was originally one of the Quintessons' slave robots on Cybertron around twelve million years ago. Unusual among his consumer goods brethren, Sentinel Major was equipped for combat and was forced to participate in gladiatorial games for the Quintessons' amusement, wielding a spiked ball-and-chain weapon and a tire-shaped shield. He was once defeated in battle by Prima, who attacked their Quintesson masters when their match was over, only to be destroyed himself. Subsequently, the consumer goods robots rose up against the Quintessons in a rebellion that ultimately forced the aliens off the planet. Sentinel Major survived this clash, but he and the rest of his race—now dubbed "Autobots"—were robbed of any chance of peace when the military hardware robots, now known as "Decepticons", set their sights on conquering Cybertron for themselves. Two Autobot leaders fell during the war that ensued, and Sentinel Major inherited the Matrix of Leadership and became Sentinel Prime, leader of the Autobots. Under his leadership, the Autobots realized that they would never be able to defeat the Decepticons with firepower, and they turned instead to stealth, reconfiguring their bodies to be able to transform into other forms. With the power of his new ability, Sentinel Prime defeated the Decepticons' leader, and the Autobots won the war. The ensuing period of peace was known as the Golden Age of Cybertron, but, around nine million years BC, the Decepticon threat re-emerged when they too adopted transformation, and coupled it with robot-mode flight powers. One of the first of this new breed of Decepticons, the malevolent Megatron, killed Sentinel Prime in combat. As he died, the dying Sentinel Prime handed off the Matrix to Alpha Trion, who kept it safe until the emergence of the next Autobot leader, Optimus Prime. When Rodimus Prime journeyed into the Matrix in 2005, Sentinel Prime was the sixth guide he encountered. Sentinel Prime recounted the development of transformation, the Autobot victory in the war and the rise of Megatron. Dark of the Moon In the second film of the series, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Sentinel Prime is briefly mentioned in the rambling speech given by Sam Witwicky while under an AllSpark fragment-induced trance, with Sam mentioning a "mission" Sentinel led. Sentinel Prime appears in the third film, Transformers: Dark of the Moon, revealed as a rogue Autobot later in the film. Though it was believed that the Space Bridge technology he devised was to turn the tide of the war for the Autobot's benefit, Sentinel Prime made a deal with Megatron to rebuild Cybertron by finding an inhabitable world and to enslave its occupants. However, the Ark, Sentinel's ship, was hit during the war between the Autobots and Decepticons and it drifted through space until it eventually crashed on Earth's moon in 1961. Before the impact, Sentinel hid himself in the crash vault with five of his Space Bridge Pillars, including the control pillar, however he soon ran out of Energon and became incapacitated. His body was later recovered by Optimus Prime and Ratchetwhen the two Autobots come investigating the crash landed ship and was brought to Earth, where he was resurrected with the power of the Matrix of Leadership. Sentinel was distressed that hundreds of his Pillars were missing, and warned Charlotte Mearing that the Decepticons could destroy Earth with the Pillars. He later went out with Optimus to attend a tour of the Earth and admire its sunset, and declined Optimus' offering of the Matrix, due to the fact that he doesn't know much about the Earth. Sam Witwicky discovers the Decepticons had the majority of the pillars and had planned for the Autobots to revive Sentinel, as he was the only one who could use the pillars to open the Space Bridge. Once he arrived back at their base after a chase with the Dreads, Sentinel confirms Sam's suspicions, but betrays the Autobots, kills Ironhide, transports the pillars to Washington D.C. and rendezvous with Megatron. After teleporting hundreds of Decepticons to Earth, he has a confrontation with Optimus, but spares him, in the hope that he would recognize the moral of what he was doing. He demands the exile of the Autobots, who are apparently destroyed while leaving the planet in their space ship. Sentinel later usurps Megatron and assumes leadership of the Decepticons to oversee the final phase of the plan in Chicago. During the final battle, Sentinel battles the Autobots, who faked their deaths, and proves to be more than a match for them. Sentinel then engages Optimus in battle. At first, Optimus appears to have the upper hand, but Sentinel eventually overpowers him and severs his right arm. However, before Sentinel can execute his former apprentice, Megatron, who had been gloated into action by Carly Spencer, suddenly attacks Sentinel, severely wounding him. The pillars are destroyed before Cybertron can be teleported completely, which destroys the wayward planet in the process. Optimus refuses Megatron's offer of a truce and kills him, knowing that he will betray him. Seeing his plans in ruins, the wounded and helpless Sentinel pleads to Optimus to understand why he had to betray him, but Optimus refuses and tells Sentinel that he didn't betray the Autobots, he betrayed himself. Optimus then kills Sentinel with Megatron's shotgun, avenging Ironhide's death. In Transformers: Age of Extinction, his remains are used by KSI to build human-made transformers. A scene in the film features the remains of his head being used alongside Megatron's head and other remaining transformers (including Ratchet, Leadfoot, possibly Sideswipe, Dino, Roadbuster, and Topspin). Also, a photo of Sentinel Prime appears with red X indicating his death in the previous film. Category:Transformers Robot Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Villains